Stupidity,Chocolate cake and Bomb shelters
by ASOUE CRAZY group
Summary: guess what...Duncan ran off with Violet to marry her. SO..What does Quigley do to make Violet marry HIM? AND she was going to marry Quigley...but...something changed..(added characters) YUP! IT'S KINDA STUPID.HUMORPARODY...A LOT OF IT.. chap3 up!
1. The Wedding?

**Stupidity, Chocolate cake and Bomb shelters**

Okay…. hmm…so this is the story okay…. there are these new characters…(you will find out)… the story doesn't go with the original story so far…but please read it. It's a bit confusing, we have to admit but please bear with it. WE PROMISE THIS WILL TURN OUT GOOD!!!!! Oh yeah, there's a bit of Ranma ½ in this story…err…just read and you'll find out.

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ASOUE…FORTUNATELY OR ELSE IT MIGHT TURN OUT AS A WRECK…

Chapter 1----"**The Wedding?!**"

Quigley and Chloris were walking somewhere out there…. somewhere near a river. (where they saw a floating toupee and dead cat)…anywayz…they were talking about, of course the dead cat and toupee, and fighting over the toupee since Quigley was allergic to it , and why Chloriskilled his cat. Then……This happened………

**Chloris:.**....Hey look! It's Violet!

**Quigley: **HUH? WHAT? humanahumana drooling Where? OIE!!!!! shaking Chloris

**Chloris: **Nu-u-ut--te--ling –if--youu--ke--ep- shak-------ing----meeeeeee!!!!!!!

**Quigley: **lets go of Chloris NOW TELL ME BEFORE DUNCAN COMES!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chloris: **Ooh! Hey there's Duncan too! Hiya Duncan! waves to Duncan cheerfully

**Quigley: **HA!! There's no Duncan in this Chapter!!!!!

**Chloris: **oh….. so why is he over there with Violet..?? points at two people standing near dead kitty's body

**Quigley: **YA RIGHT YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!!

**Chloris:**If you say so… watches Duncan go off and marry Violet

**Quigley: **stares with mouth dropping to the floor shakes headI SHALL STOP THE WEDDING!!!

**Chloris: **Hurry! Their at the vows!!

**Quigley:** kicks Duncan out of the picture forever

**Chloris: **Good job, you stopped the weding! Now I can eat the cake! runs off to eat wedding cake

**Quigley:** grabs Violet & runs away then asks her Will you marry me Violet??

**Chloris**: pops up Yeah! I can be the wedding planner!

**Quigley:** err…Violet…are you gonna answer me…I'm kinda waiting for your answer…

**Violet:** Will we have cake?

**Quigley: **uhmm…ya….why not…

**Violet:** A big cake? Chocolate?

**Quigley:** YA! OKAY!!

**Violet:** okay!

**Chloris:** Neat! I wanna plan the wedding okay?

**Quigley:** ……ookaay?? YAY!! I'm getting married to Violet!!! Wait a minute…are you guys related or something??

**Chloris:** Yeah! Cousins twice removed!

**Violet: **Thrice…

**Chloris:** erm…yeah…I'm still planning the wedding!

**Violet:** err…is this arranged/forced marriage??

**Chloris: **Ask Quigley, I'm just the wedding planner…

**Quigley: **nope….I kinda stole you from Duncan and asked you to marry me and you said yes.

**Violet: **only if there is CHOCOLATE CAKE!! If its any other flavor consider us divorced!!

**Quigley:** ….. raises eyebrow …divorced?? But were not even married yet!!

**Chloris: **That's because you keep on interrupting y wedding plans! Okay, color of gown Violet??

**Violet:** Not violet! Make it brown so no one will see the cake drippings..

**Chloris: **Brown….gotcha. Earth tones would look good on you, you know……Looks like chocolate too!!

**Quigley: **I taught you were gonna marry me because you liked me!!

**Violet:** twitch twitch grr….must I bring out the old brainwashing machine once more?

**Chloris: **clamps hand over Violets mouth She means, Yes, she likes you but she'd love to have chocolate cake for her wedding…Yeah! That's it!

**Quigley: **YEAH RIGHT!!!! YOU TRICKED ME!! walks away angrily and points finger at Violet THIS WEDDING IS OFF!!!

Well………what do you think of our fanfic!!?? PLEASE WE NEED REVIEWS !!!!!!

Hehehehe!!!! Check out the second chapter coming up**….."What did she eat!?" **MWUAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!WANNA FIND OUT WHO AND WHAT THAT PERSON ATE!!?? THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!MWUAHAHAHA!!!! WE HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!


	2. What did she Eat!

**Stupidity, Chocolate cake and Bomb shelters**

Okay!! This is the second Chapter!!! I hope you guys will enjoy it !!! heheheheh…….men …..its still about CAKE,CAKE AND MORE CAKE!!!!!!!!Oh, and wedding dresses…….WELL READ ALREADY!!!!!

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ASOUE…FORTUNATELY OR ELSE IT MIGHT TURN OUT AS A WRECK…

Chapter 2-----**"What did she eat?!"**

**Violet:** Can I keep/eat the cake?!

**Chloris:** pouts and sulks off Fine……lover's spat……know I'm not wanted…. 

**Violet:** NO!! MINE!!! runs off with cake in hand

**Chloris:** Fine , but I'm keeping the dress….pretty chocolate brown….

**Quigley:**HEY!! WHY YOU!!! runs off to catch Violet ,tackles Violet, being dragged by Violet

**Chloris:** However…I'm sill billing you for it okay? So who will pay?

**Violet:** Quigley will pay!! Here I'll hold the cake!

**Quigley: **I WILL NOT PAY FOR THE GOWN!!!!!…. the bride will……

**Chloris: **Violet…??

**Violet:** yay…..munch….

**Chloris:** DID YOU JUST EAT THE GOWN!?!

**Quigley:**WHAT!!?? SHE'S GONNA DIE!! THAT HAS **_PLASTIC _**SEQUINS AND BEADS!!

**Chloris: **Hey! I'm not that cheap! It happens to be made out of semi-precious stones and inlaid with…..my gosh, did she really eat the gown!?!!

**Quigley:**…yup….She's gonna have a hard time digesting those precious stones…let's sell her and get money!!

**Chloris:**shrugs fine with me….brightens up Hey, maybe we can trad her for some cake!!

**Quigley: **How much did those stones cost!!??

**Chloris: **Hm…$5 for inlaid crystal…$10 for an amber. $110 for each ruby thrown in…. $50 for jade and $10 for the obsidian…. Man, I just realized that's one heavy dress…erm, anyway. All in all, it should roughly be…one million dollars and ninety-nine cents.

**Violet: **TRAITORS!!!! DIE!!!!!! spits out expensive stones and gettingcloser and closer to Chloris and Quigley

**Chloris:**Yay!! She's alive!! nudges Quigley forward Say sorry to your almost-wife! runs to bomb shelter

**Violet: **flaming eyes hello……

**Quigley: **follows Chloris to bomb shelter VIOLET DON'T!!!!!

**Chloris:** pushes Quigley out I told you, say sorry first!

**Quigley:** WHAAAATTT!!!?? ARE YOU CRAZY!!! stares at Violet ehehe…..o.0…. sorry sorry sorry!! bangs at shelter door I'M DONE LET ME IIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Violet: QUIG……LEY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Quigley: **GULP C-C-Chloris….h-help….Chloris?? GULP n-never m-mind…Vi-Violet….hold on…we can work this out…….0.0…….OH NO………banging on shelter door CHLORRRIIIISSSS!!!!!!!! LET ME IIIINNN!!!!!!

**Chloris:**………meep……..opens door, yanks Quigley in and bolts it shut You better pay me for that dress later….

**Violet:** I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I SHALL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL EAT CHOCOLATE CAKE!!!!!!!!

**Chloris:** 0o I want cake too…

**Quigley:** 0.o You should stop eating cake….you guys get too hyper…Knock Out

**Chloris: **Quigley…go buy us cake….

**Violet: **You rather buy me cake or I eat you, you guys must've had cake at some point in time. ine-minie-minie-mo!!

**Chloris:** You heard your almost-wife! Cake please!

**Quigley: **Still Knock Out….eyes in swirleys

**Violet: **ohh….ground beef,I mean cake

**Quigley:…….no comment……….**

**Chloris: **I think I speak for us both pauses and kicks open bomb shelter door Give US turns to glare at Quigley CAKE!!!

**Violet: **Ispeak for my stomach

**Quigley: **mmm….mumble…kill Duncan…marry Violet…wait.. let me rethink that…mmm.. mumblemumble.. zzzZzZZzz……..

**Violet:** you know what, I forgive you, why don't you step into this dark room, where there are no witnesses for…let's say…a murder..grin appears on face

**Qiugley: **…mmmmm!!!!! rolls on side ZZzzZZ….snoresnore

**Chloris: **rolls Quigley into said dark room Here ya go…!!

**Violet:**Welcome!! My ex fiancé twice removed. THIS IS YOUR DOOM!!! I will give you the ultimate torture…I will give your original nose!!!!!!

HAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!! ONCE AGAIN WE WILL SAY THIS!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the next chapters title is DUMDUMDUM!!!!! **"Lovers Quarrel----over one small thing too (surprising isn't it!?) !!'**

WANNA KNOW WHO HAD A LOVERS QUARREL???? THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! OH, AND REVIEWS!!!!!!! SEE YA!!!


	3. Lovers Quarrel!

**Stupidity, Chocolate cake and Bomb shelters**

YEHEY!!! Some people actually reviewed for this story!! Anyway… thank you for the reviews!! Oh, by the way it's weird because we are 5 people writing the story (notice the "we" in the last chapters)…and well…. it kind of gets "crazy". If you know what I mean. Oh, and Sunny and Klaus will come out in later chapters…actually Klaus is in this chapter already. I (the one typing) AM ALSO VERY SORRY FOR THE ACTIONS!!! I actually put the ( ) stuffs but there seems to be something

wrong….anyway I will try to fix it.

Disclaimer: Again we will say this, actually it is pretty obvious we don't own ASOUE

Chapter3---**"Lovers Quarrel"**

**Isadora:** KLAUS! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!! ( searches for Klaus ) oh, I know. ( pours hot water on Quigley ) ( Quigley transforms into Klaus ) KLAUS!!!!!!!!!! ( hugs Klaus )

**Klaus:** OH NO!!!!!!!!!!

**Isadora:** KLAUS!!!!!!!!! ( kisses Klaus ) Now me and Fiona are even!!

**Klaus**: AHHH!!!!! ( mutters ) well….at least your not evil and went with count Olaf…..

**Isadora:** YAY!!! KLAUS LIKES ME BETTER THAN FIONA!!!!! ( KISSES KLAUS AGAIN )

**Klaus:** I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!

**Isadora:** (sniff) WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Klaus:** uhmm……errr…don't cry…

**Isadora:** WAHHH!!!! (runs out of the room) (sniff) (voice fades away)

**Klaus:** come on….

**Isadora:** WAHHH!!! ( slaps Klaus on the face and goes into room and slams the door…on Klaus' face )

**Klaus:** OWWW!!! ARGH!! Hmph…( sits on floor arms crossed and back on Isadoras door )

**Isadora: **( Slowly opens door and slowly walks to get a glass of cold water )

**Klaus:** ISADORA!! WAIT!!

**Isadora:** (pours cold water on Klaus' face)

**Klaus:** ( turns into Quigley) ( pours hot water on self ) ISADORA!!! COME ON!!

**Isadora:** (closes door on Klaus)

**Chloris:** (walks over to Klaus) So…..you turn to Klaus or Quigley when hot water is poured on you?

**Klaus:** erm…yeah

**Chloris:** but originally??

**Klaus:** dunno

**Chloris:** ohhhh….so how'd ya turn to Klaus??

Hot water Klaus

Cold water Quigley?

**Klaus:** Kinda (pours cold water on self)

**Chloris:** So.. your Quigley now?

**Violet:** DON'T BOTHER ME!! EATING CAKE!!! ON MASSIVE PROPORTIONS!! ANGER ME AND I SHALL EXPLODE IN ALL WAYS KNOWN TO MAN!!!!!!!

**Chloris: **WHAT!! AND YOUR NOT SHARING!!!

**Violet: **NO……

**Chloris: **QUIGLEY!! Pay up so that I can buy my own HUGER THAN VIOLETS cake!!

**Quigley: **err….(pours hot water on self)

**Chloris: **(Chucks Quigley/Klaus into cold river) PAY UP!!

**Quigley: **WAHHH!!! HELP!! VIOLET!!!

**Violet:** ( munch )

**Quigley:** ( stares in awe )

**Chloris: **JUST PAY UP!!

**Quigley: **hmph!! FINE!! ( pays Chloris ) ( slaps Chloris with a wad of bills )

**Chloris:** ( slaps Quigley with a bunch of receipts ) Thank you!! ( skips off to the chocolate shop )

**Violet:** ( munch )

**Chloris: **( munch )

**Quigley: **( pours hot water on self )phew…

**Chloris:**…Ish bab Ishabora I see..(is that Isadora I see?)

**Klaus: **She's in the other room….

**Chloris:** ( eyes Isadora look alike tear a couple of Klaus pictures before running away ) if you say so..

**Klaus: **ACK!! My heart missed a couple of beats…..(cough cough) (twitch twitch)

**Chloris: **( pours cold water over Klaus ) Cheer up!! I can help you make ( AHEM ) letter to Isadora proclaiming your undying love…what about my thrice removed cousin?? ( gestures to Violet )

**Violet:** ( flush….) "ONE CHOCOLATE CAKE PLEASE!!" ( says to baker )

**Chloris:** ( munches her cake happily ) bo? Beed belp? ( Need help? )

**Quigley:** hmm….I wanna get married to Violet & my counterpart wants to get married to my sis or Fiona..

**Chloris:** Not Isadora..?? ( Isadora's eye twitches )

**Quigley:** dunno…

**Chloris:** (laughs ) safe answer…( glomps more cake )

Sunny: I AM SUNNY!!! 

**Klaus: **hmm??

**Chloris: **Sunny!!!! ( smoothes Sunny's hair happily )

**Violet: **WORD OF WARNING DON'T TOUCH MY CAKE!

**Sunny:** ( Bites Chloris's hand )

**Chloris: **( lowers hand with Sunny into the river effectively drowning her )

**Sunny**: ( fly's and bites Chloris' head off )

**Klaus:** err..Sunny …stop biting people..

**Violet:** ……

**Klaus:** hehe

Sunny: ( bites Klaus ) 

**Klaus: **(pours cold water on self )

Quigley: AHHHH!!!!!! ( drops Sunny into the lake ) 

**Chloris:** ( eyes widen ) Uh-oh ( runs to bomb shelter )

**Quigley:** ( follows Chloris to bomb shelter )

**Chloris:** Hurry or I'll lock you out!!

**Violet:** You got cake in there??

**Chloris: **(nods )

**Violet: **( goes in, runs through door effectively making a hole) CAKE!!!! What kind of bomb shelter has a hole on the door??

**Quigley: **Phew… we made it

**Sunny: **knock knock and Quigley is saying yes? Then…BOOM!!!

**Quigley:** What the—I DIDN'T ANSWER THE DOOR THAT'S STUPIDITY!!!!!!!!

**Chloris: **( firmly straps titanium armor )

**Violet: **It's stupidity…

**Chloris:** mumbles….stupidity..

**Quigley: **EVERYBODY PUT ARMOR!!!!QUICK!!

**Sunny: **( goes inside in ghost version BOOM )

**Quigley: **THERE'S NO SUCH THING!!!!!!!! ACT LIKE THE REAL SUNNY!!

Hmm….okay!! That's our third chapter!!! This chapters more…full of…pain, than humor. But it's okay oh and for you guys wondering….I TOLD YOU THERE'S A BIT

OF RANMA IN THIS FANFIC!!! ANYWAY AGAIN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!

And the nxt chapter coming up is!! **Chapter 4 ----" IMPOSTORS!!!" **so do you wanna know who the impostors are?? Then watch out for the next chapter!!! hehehe


End file.
